i want you
by krookedbandslam
Summary: austin wants one thing for his bday but can he get it
1. Chapter 1

_**I dot own Austin and ally Disney does**_

Austin's **POV**

"AUSTIN HAPPY BIRTHDAY" dez, Ally, and trish all said running up to him and hugging him

"thanks guys but could you stop hugging so hard I think im losing oxygen"

"sorry" they all let go

dez and trish had to go and austin b-day present for his party tomorrow so it was just the nervous austin and ally left lone in the store since her dad was at a convention. It was now closing time so ally closed up the and her and austin went up to the practice room.

Austins POV

"Hey ally do you wanna know the one thing I really want on my birthday"

"what is it austin to be discovered by some famous producer and get a big record deal"

"no... theonething iwant isyou" he said very quickly

"what"

"ally don't make me repeat it if I don't have to"

"no I really didn't hear"

"fine I said the I want you" my face got hot I think im beat red

shocked as ally is I hear her say something

"austin you do know that if you said that to anyone else they would of thought you meant sex"

"wait you don't think I meant that do you ally"

"of course not austin I now you wouldn't ask me to have sex with you"

"oh good"

"austin did you really mean that thoe I mean that 'you want me'"

"yeah but in the none perverted way in the way that im in love with you"

instead of saying anything else ally kissed him and austin quickly kissed back seeing as they were sitting on the couch austin layed ally down while still kissing her there eyes closed and ally didn't seem to mind him being on top of her. Ally loved this feeling and she slowly started to unbutton austins shirt and helped her take it off then he took of Allys short coat she slid her tongue across his bottom lip begging for entrance he gladly excepted they fought for dominance as she took austins shirt off. Austin now topless took the strap's of allys dress and pulled then down brushing his thumb down her arm the top of her dress now at her waist.

"Ally... I guess maybe I was asking"

"maybe im ok with that yours already topless and im partly topless and of course or socks and shoes" she said the last part laughing

"ally are you sure about this what happens if we go any further" I asked worried

"its ok austin I don't care anymore"

"you sure ally I don't want you regretting it"

" austin im not gonna regret it I promise"

"ok ally if your sure"

"I am austin lock the door"


	2. Chapter 2

The game

"Wait ally how about we do this in the order this game tells us to"

"um sure ok"

"well do the steps as we go k alls"

"ok"

_**Go close the door**_

Austin closed the door

_**kiss each other**_

they kissed each other

_**Me and u take our clothes off except our underwear and bra**_

There clothes came off

_**I lie down on the bed and u come on top of me**_

austin Lied ally on the bed with him on top

_**U take ur fingers and pinch my nipples**_

Austin pinched ally's nipples

_**I go and I play with ur balls threw ur underwear**_

Ally played with Austin

_**I unhook my bra and take it off**_

Ally took her bra off

_**u start sucking on my boobs**_

Austin sucked on ally's breasts

_**I take ur underwear off and reveal ur cock**_

Ally takes off Austin's boxers

_**I stroke ur dick with my hand**_

Ally stroked Austin's dick

_**U go and take my underwear off**_

Austin took ally's underwear off

_**Now were both naked**_

Austin and ally lay there with no clothes on what so ever

_**U put ur hand on my pussy and rub it**_

Austin rubes ally's pussy

_**U stick ur finger in my pussy and start to finger me**_

Austin fingers ally

_**U add however many more I ask for**_

Austin puts 3 fingers in on ally's request

_**U stop and I give u a blow job **_

Ally put Austin on his back and she started sucking Austin's cock

_**U put me on my back again**_

Austin puts ally on her back

_**Line ur dick up with my pussy **_

Austin lines his cock up with ally's pussy

_**Wait for my ok to enter **_

Ally gives him the ok

_**20. Then shove ur dick in me and fuck me till we have an orgasm**_

After they read the last step they did exactly that fucked till an orgasm and during this was much yelling\screaming in the process

"Uh ally ur so wet and tight"

"Austin go faster I need u to go faster and harder please"

"UH ALLS UR SO TIGHT"

"AUSTIN GO DEEPER IN ME NOW"

Austin put ally's legs on his shoulders so he could go deeper inside her she screamed/moaned at the feeling and he went deeper and harder in her with quite a quick speed Austin started playing with allys tits and sucking on them while her moans r heard from the feeling of his cock deep inside her ally and Austin were about to cum when they heard the practice room door open and saw her father standing there in pure shock/anger\sadness and disgust in his eyes, Austin and allys eyes r wide with pure terror. As Austin does his last thrust before he has to be yelled at he came in her his seeds gushing in her ally had an orgasm all around his cock and moaned incredibly loud making her father quite embarrassed/disgusted from the sight and sound.

"ALLY WHAT THE HELL DO U THINK U R DOING HAVING SEX WHILE IM GONE ACTUALLY WHAT DO U THINK U R DOING HAVIMG SEX AT ALL AND AUSTIN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAUGHTER GRAB UR CLOTHES GET DRESSED AND LEAVE" her dad was furious she had never seen him this mad before, Austin got his dick out of ally causing her to moan a little bit more and he got dressed and left to go home with a smile on is face besides being caught

"Allison Dawson" her father said while putting a blanket around his naked daughters to cover her up.

"Im sorry dad"

"Ally why what made u do it"

"It was for Austin's birthday that part wasn't planned but I ended up kissing him and it happened I'm sorry dad"

"ally it's ok for now but if u ever do that again u will be in deep trouble and not forgiven a 2nd time u got that"

"Yes I do so am I grounded"

"oh alls… I'm not gonna ground u this time even thoe I should but since u didn't plan it or anything I won't"

"Really thank you dad I love you"

"I love you to ally"

A couple days have passed and no one knows about what happened and they plan to keep it that way. They have had sex quite a bit more even thoe her dad said no but what he doesn't know is ok.

"hey alls wanna come to my house after the shops closed"

"sure im about to close up now what r we gonna do"

"I think u know what were gonna do"

"they got to austins house no one was home but they did lock the door just incase and they had a mad sex xecion almost like wild animals on his bed it felt so good and amazing for them and all the pleasure it was pretty much a way to relieve e stress and still have fun with the person u love.

They lie under austins blankets on his bed naked and tired from the sex they just had and talk for a bit.

"hey Austin"

"yeah alls"

"I love you"

"I love you to"

"And I love having sex with you to and in glad ur the one I lost my virginity to on ur birthday"

"Me too alls me to"

they soon fall asleep naked in each other's arms and rest for the night

"I love sex with u" whispered ally

"me to alls sex is amazing with u"

"Night"

"good night alls"

With that they finally fell asleep till morning.


End file.
